The Return of Pandora DS. 6: I am your Father
TheBrideKing: Dang, have I got to finish or what? I got lots of stuff and never fished them I got to keep going with my old hard works. Script (At Lovelace Mansion. Pandora is having a feast, with her villains dancing around a huge fire. The villains are laughing and cheering.) Pandora: Listen, my children, our revenge is complete. Now the Fellowship has finally fallen. And with our enemies gone, the whole Multi-Universe will be destroyed. And no one will ever stand in our way. Eriol Hiiragizawa: Unless we kill the Autobots, there will be nothing left of them. Right, Mother? Mai: A toast... to Our Holy Mother. (The villains raised their glass.) Long live Pandora! Selder Man: and long live the Acolytes! (The villains laughed and cheered. Down to the boiler room/basement, where Dr. Fetus and Kousuke Kira hid themselves to keep out of sight.) Dr. Fetus: That was close. I hope they can't find us here. Kousuke Kira: So why did you lead me here. Dr. Fetus: Because, since I saved your live, I'll share a secret with you. You are my son. Kousuke Kira: What? Me? What makes you think I'm your son? Dr. Fetus: Long time before you're born, I was recruited to Megatron's assemble. I'm his servant before was defected. (We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration.) Dr. Fetus: During my service to Megatron, I went to Saint Seiya Universe, there I found the tomb at Hades' castle. I went into the tomb, I looked around, and there it was. I spot Pandora, the first daughter of the German noble Heinstein family. I went up to get close to her dead body, then, I took out the jar of semen I made myself. While Pandora's still lied dead, I inseminates her with my semen. Afterwards, I carried her to the Castle of the Decepticons. In the thrones room, I plead him to get her back alive. So she can raise my children as her own. Afterwards, When she wakes up, she discovers that she is pregnant. So, Pandora gave birth to your eldest brother Izaya Orihara and you, three years after him. But, you were ending up bonding with her. Now they separation went happening because of that stupid King of Autobot, aka Optimus Prime. (Back to Kousuke and Dr. Fetus) Dr. Fetus: And now after all these years, She has found me once again. Kousuke Kira: There's just one thing I've been dying to ask. Why did you choose me? Dr. Fetus: Because I knew you had the strength to fulfill her legacy. Besides, it was in your blood. Kousuke Kira: Wait. What do you mean in - in my blood? Dr. Fetus: The real reason I tracked you down and groomed you to be the best you could possibly be, Kousuke - I am your father. Kousuke Kira: *gasp* ...Dad? (Dr. Fetus smiles and nods.) DAD!!!! (They embrace as Fetus gives him a nuggie.) Dr. Fetus: Now my boy, as father and son, it's time to meet your mother! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline